Au plus profond de la glace
by Dame Arwen Black
Summary: Remus est déséspéré, Sirius l'a rejeté, mais tout espoir estil perdu? O.S. Pas de lemon, mais des sousentendus. épilogue
1. Au plus profond de la glace

_**Salut!**_

_**Alors, voici un OS (One Shot/Un seul chapitre) sur mon couple préféré (lol tout le monde dit ça ), je nomme: Moony/Paddy (ou RemusLupin/SiriusBlack pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas mon language codé ).**_

_**Titre: Alors, le vrai titre est écrit un peu plus bas, mais comme ça faisait trop long, j'ai préféré: « Au plus profond de la glace »**_

**_Persos Principaux: Vous l'aurez compris, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black_**

_**Genres: Romance/Drama**_

_**Rating: Alors, à bas les nouveux ratings parce que je suis un peu pommée, alors on va dire en ancien, PG-13, et en nouveau, T.**_

_**Résumé: Remus est désépspéré, l'maour de sa vie l'a rejeté, mais tout espoir est-il perdu? O.S.**_

_**Pas de lemon, mais des sous-entendus.**_

**_C'est parfois au plus profond de la glace que l'on trouve un peu de chaleur... _**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Remus Lupin errait dans les corridors d'un immence château: Poudlard. La nuit était assez avancée, et le soleil commençait à se coucher.**

Comment avait-il pu y croire pendant tout ce temps... Comment avait-il pu y croire ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde?

Pourtant, il n'était pas de ces personnes idéalistes, rêveuses, non, lui il était réaliste, souvent pessimiste même...

Il stopa sa marche devant une fenêtre et s'appuya sur le bord, avant de passer lentement sa main droite dans sa crinière couleur châtin en se rappelant les récents évenements...

FLASH BACK

-Non, disait Sirius, comme perdu, non...  
-Ecoute, lui répondit Remus, un peu tremblant, il ne faut pas cr --  
-Pourquoi Remy?  
-Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime tes mèches rebelles tombant sur ton visage, j'aime -il rougit- j'aime quand tu marches, je t'aime passionément, tout simplement, je --  
-Ca suffit! S'exclama le brun, c'est vraiment pas le genre de blagues que j'aime! C'est bon, je sais que c'était mal de faire ça à Servilus, et j'irai m'excuser au près de Evans pour l'avoir insultée, mais...  
-C'est pas une blague, Merde à la fin! Remus commençait à se mettre en colère, la pleine lune venait de passer et il était encore assez sur les nerfs, Je te dis que je t'aime, ce n'est pas une blague, et tu vois Sirius, là, laintenant, en ce moment, J'EN AI RIEN A BRANLER DE SNAPE PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ET QUE J'AIMERAI QUE TU ARRETES DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI, NE SERAIT-CE QU'UNE MINUTE POUR M'ECOUTER BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE!

Il prit une grande inspiration, attendan avec réticence à présent, la réaction de son ami.

-Très bien, finit par répondre l'animagus une fois le choc un peu passé, je vois... et bien, nous n'avaons plus rien à nous dire à présent, j'ai une petite amie, et tant qu'on y est, j'apprécierais que tu changes de dortoir...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Remus soupira, en y repensant, il n'avait eu aucune chance, Sirius...

Oh oui, Sirius... Ses beaux yeux gris, ses cheveux si doux, sa peau douce également, ses lèvres... En y pensant, le blond mordit légèrement les siennes, alors qu'il avait déjà les yeux fermés... il décendit cette fois ci, un tout petit peu pus bas, son cou... si fin, si fort, si... lui! Et son...

Il entendit des bruits de pas se raprocher, et sentit une odeur corporelle familière, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier, que se dressait devant lui... 

**_Il entendit des bruits de pas se raprocher, et sentit une odeur corporelle familière, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier, que se dressait devant lui _Evans, un air plus menaçant que jamais inscrit sur le visage.**

-Dis-donc, Lupin, fit-elle, tu ne devrais pas être dans ton dortoir à l'heure qu'il est?  
-Je me promenais, mais c'est vrai! C'est le pire crime que quelqu'un n'est jamais comis sur terre!  
-Mais – que --, devant le ton cassant qu'avait pris Remus, elle fut déstabilisée, et il en profita pour partir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans son dortoir, Remus pensa, à la réaction de James cette fois ci...

FLASH BACK

-Comment as-tu pu le lui dire aussi brusquement? Avait dit James, Je ne comprends pas, Rem'!  
-C'est touours brusque, d'entendre « je t'aime » à ce que je sache! Avait répliqué celui-ci  
-Remus! Tu vois ce que je veux dire! Tu lui as sorti ça, tombant tout droit du ciel, personne n'aurait pu s'en douter, vraiment!  
-Et bien c'était voulu! Comment tu crois qu'ils auraient tous réagi, hein? Comme Sirius l'a fait, et comme toi aussi, tu le fais, James!  
-Et puis, il a du se sentir trahi aussi!  
-Trahi? Trahi? Mais trahi de quoi, merde! Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, parce que je savais que c'était sans éspoir!  
-Alors pourquoi avoir gaché toute votre amitié avec ça?  
-Parce que j'ai 16 ans, parce qu'à 16 ans, comme tout le monde, je fais des conneries, des erreurs stupides, mais je suis loin d'être le garçon tellement parfait dont tout le monde se fait l'image de moi!1

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, James était parti, ne laissant derrière lui que les empreintes de ses dernières paroles: Tu connais mon partit, Remus...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Une nouvelle fois, un soupir s'enfuit de ses lèvres, qu'allait-il faire?

Il n'avait plus aucun ami...

Sirius, tout d'abord, le plus dur. James, ensuite, son deuxième meilleur ami... Et Peter, enfin, Peter, qui pour une fois n'avait pas calqué sa réaction sur celle de James ou Sirius, mais qui avait agi de son propre chef, c'était d'ailleur cela qui avait fait le plus mal à Remus...

FLASH BACK

Peter Petigrow, surnomé Wortmail par ses amis, avançait lentement dans une salle de classe quasi-déserte. Quasi seulement, car Remus et lui étaient présents.

-Alors comme ça c'est vrai? Demanda Peter, gardant une distance de sécurité entre le monstre et lui.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai? Feignit le loup-garou  
-Que tu es... tu es... une... tapette?

Remus tiqua, mais ne réagit pas comme son petit diable interieur le lui dictait.

-Une tapette, tu dis... Intéressant...  
-C'est vrai, alors?  
-Ah ton avis, Peter?  
-Je t'interdis d'employer ce nom!  
-Et pourquoi?

C'était un dialogue très lent... l'atmosphère était vraiment lourde, presque insuportable pour Remus, rien qu'à la façon dont son ami le regardait.

-Parce que tu es... enfin...  
-Gay?  
-J'en conclus donc que c'est vrai...  
-Et moi j'en conclus que tu n'est pas exactement pour...  
-Mais c'est qu'elle est intelligente la pitite tapette!

Peter se permettait ce genre de phrases, car il savait que James et Sirius étaient derrière la porte, à écouter la conversation, sinon, il n'aurait jamais osé.

-D'ailleur, tu veux que je te dise? Continua l'animagus, Et bien, tu me dégoutes! Dire que je prends ma douche tous les jours dans la même salle de bains que toi, que je dors dans la même pièce que toi, que je me suis déjà déshabillé devant toi, laissant courir ton regard perver de sale tapette sur moi! Et Sirius et James pensent la même chose que moi! Il devrait y avoir un... un... un... un aportophe, non, un aparté, non, un apritographé... non un --  
-Aparthied... dit sombrement Remus  
-Oui c'est ça! Et d'ailleur, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Aparthied? Ça veut dire « A part, pas sur le même siège! »! Ahahhahahha! Et il se mit à rire de sa blague complêtement nule, sans même s'apercevoir qu'à présent, c'était Remus qui le regardait d'un air dégouté.  
-Aparthied veut dire Evulotion séparée, combre crétin! Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire le loup-garou, son côté très intellectuel reprenant subitement le dessus  
-Ooh! Mais c'est qu'on veut faire le petit malin... TAPETTE! AHAHAHAHA TAPETTE!  
-Gamin... murmura Remus pour lui-même, espèrant se persuader que cela n'était que des gamineries sans importance...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Une larme roula le long de la joue du lycantrope...

Lui qui avait éssayé de s'intégrer, malgré sa différence, une fois qu'il avait réussi, d'autres instincts avaient pris le dessus. À croire qu'il était condamné à connaître malheur, tristesse, isolement...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Remus dormait, Sirius, qui venait de se faire punir par Rusard, rentrait dans les dortoirs.

Quand il vit son ex-ami allongé sur ses couvertures, les joues gardant les traces des larmes qui avaient coulé, il voulut lui enlever ses chaussures et le glisser sous la couette par simple reflexe. Mais, il se souvint qu'ils n'étaient plus amis, juste parce que... parce qu'il avait peur...

Il avait eut peur... _Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime..._ Ces trois mots, si simples mais chargés de sentiments, ces mots si difficiles à accépter juste parce qu'il l'aimait aussi! Il l'aimait et il en avait peur, parce que James allait le rejeter, parce que Remus le détestait surrement déjà, et Parce que Peter avait ses idées bien à lui...

Non, il devait oublier ces sentiments, il devait oublier à qui il les vouait, et il devait surtout oublier qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles... Lui qui avait pourtant prétendu le contraire, parce qu'il avait été rejeté par sa famille et qu'il ne voulait pas l'être par ses amis...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
1 Je vous l'assure, c'est bien français! 

**Le lendemain matin, Remus se réveilla, mais cependant n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, espérant replonger dans son rêve. Malheureusement, il était bel et bien parti pour une nouvelle journée, et, résigné, se leva.**

Il s'aperçut, de un, qu'il avait dormi habillé, et de deux, que tout le monde s'était déjà levé et était parti, le laissant seul avec lui-même…

Remus marcha jusquà la salle de bain en trainant les pieds et une fois la porte fermée à clef, se déshabilla et bailla longuement avant de regarder la douche en grimaçant et d'y aller de mauvaise humeur.

Comme il l'avait prévu, les autres avaient pris toute l'eau chaude, et ce fut donc une fois pour toute qu'il fut réveillé, par l'eau aussi gelée que l'antarctique coulant sur son corps.

-Lupin ! s'écria une voix fort peu emmable, dans la salle de métamorphose, Mon cours n'a pas l'air de vous passioner à ce que je vois !

Remus se releva en sursautant, réveillé par… McGonagal. Il s'était endormi dès qu'elle avait commencé à expliquer comment transformer un caillou en animal, et vice et versa ; à cause de sa longue nuit.

-Bien, puisque vous avez l'air si captivé, transformez votre caillou en chien !

Des rires peu discrets se firent entendre dans la classe : depuis ce matin, tout le monde avait été mis au courant que Remus Lupin n'était plus un Maraudeur.

Remus, quand à lui, transforma son caillou, et fut envoyé en permanence à la bibliothèque où il serait surveillé par Mrs Pince. 

**Le soir, l'ex-Maraudeur résuma sa journée: On lui avait jeté des centaines de divers projectiles dessus tout au long de la journée, il n'avait plus AUCUN ami, l'amour de sa vie l'avait rejeté, tout le monde était au courant de son homosexualité (d'où les « divers projectiles ») et Dumbledore venait de le convoquer à son bureau... Hhhhuummmmm, quoi de plus merveilleux?**

**Arrivé devant la statue gardant le bureau du directeur, l'élève donna le mot de passe qu'il connaissait grâce à ses anciens amis convoqués régulièrement, et monta les escaliers, pour se retrouver devant la porte en bois à laquelle il frappa. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Remus, à ce moment là, eut une furieuse envie de se jeter par la première des fenêtre qui le lui permettrait. James Potter, Sirius Black et Albus Dumbledore l'attendaient, avec, caché derrière eux, Peter Petigrow.**

**-Bon-bonjour professeur... tenta Remus**

**Les trois autres étudiants se mirent à rire, Peter, sûr de lui grâce à ses amis, avait commencé, sous l'oeil pour la première fois séver du directeur, que les trois farceurs ne virent pas.**

**-Eh! Finit par dire James, c'est sa première convoquation, c'est normal qu'il ait les foies le petit!**

**-Suffit! S'énerva Dumbledore, sur un ton plus haut que d'habitude, je ne supporte plus ceci! Expliquez-moi toutes ces gamineries immédiatement!**

**Silence de mort. Jamais Albus Dumbledore n'avait haussé le ton sur les Maraudeurs, et Dieu sait qu'ils en avaient fait, des choses, mais là...**

**Remus décida de prendre la parole, en ayant, lui aussi, marre de tout ceci.**

**-Tout ça est ma faute professeur, en effet, je n'aurais pas dû tout leur cacher, j'aurais dû le leur dire depuis le moment où je l'ai su, mais je n'en avais pas la force, car je savais que j'allais perdre mes amis, chose qui s'est passée, malheureusement. Sirius doit sans aucun doute être la personne qui m'en veuille le plus, j'en suis navré. Au fond de moi, j'avais osé espérer que si vous avez accepté mon statut de lou-garou... Mais non, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, au moins j'ai la concience tranquile, et je suis fixé.**

**Puis, sans un mot, il sortit, et se rendit dans la Cabane Hurlante pour dire adieu à tout. Il se foutait qu'on le retrouve, à présent, les joues ruisselant de larmes, il se foutait de tout, de tout sans aucune exception, il n'avait plus, rien, plus de raison de sourire, de rire... Même plus de raison de vivre... Tout l'abandonnait, il fallait arrêter, ça ne servait à rien... Et en même temps...**

**Puis, sans un mot, il sortit, et se rendit dans la Cabane Hurlante pour dire adieu à tout. Il se foutait qu'on le retrouve, à présent, les joues ruisselant de larmes, il se foutait de tout, de tout sans aucune exception, il n'avait plus, rien, plus de raison de sourire, de rire... Même plus de raison de vivre... Tout l'abandonnait, il fallait arrêter, ça ne servait à rien... Et en même temps... Non! Il fallait en finir, en finir avec la souffrance, la... la soufrance était finalement tout ce qu'il avait...**

**Remus Lupin, en cet instant, n'avait plus rien d'autre que la souffrance... la vie et la souffrance, ou la mort et la délivrence? La réponse était si facile, mais il fuyait, oui, il fuyait en optant pour la simplicité... Seulement sa vie avait toujours étée si dure, au fond, il avait bien mérité un peu de repos...**

**D'un simple charme, il fit apparaître un poignard dans sa main... Fixant l'objet, il le manipulait, s'approchant de son but, quand...**

**D'un simple charme, il fit apparaître un poignard dans sa main... Fixant l'objet, il le manipulait, s'approchant de son but, quand un cri retentit dans la Cabane Hurlante, un cri déséspéré, un cri lui disant d'arrêter... **

**Mais qui pouvait bien se soucier de lui? Pensa le loup-garou avc amertume**

**Remus n'était plus vraiment sur terre, il ne fit pas attention à ce cri qui lui avait parut déjà lointain... Mais ne put ignorer les bras qui l'encerclèrent avec force, le souffle chaud qui se répendit dans son cou, puis les lèvres qui s'y déposèrent, en même temps que des mains lui arrachant l'objet tranchant profitant de sa surprise...**

**-Tu comptais t'en aller sans moi, mon loup? Sussura une voix maculine, qui fit douter Remus sur son état mental**

**-S-- Sirus? S'exclama le-dit loup en se retournant, qu'est-ce qu-- ffmmm**

**Sa question venait d'être étouffée par le baiser mouilé que l'on lui offrit.**

**Le blond retira ses lèvres de celles de son « agresseur » pour plonger son regard dans le sien, à quoi cela rimait-il? Il se moquait de lui... Il le savait bien, mais sachant qu'il allait bientôt finir ce pourquoi il était là, il préféra en profiter un maximum, et raprocha son visage de celui en face du sien...**

**Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, leurs mains s'entrelacèrent, puis décrétèrent d'explorer chacune le corps de l'autre, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et leur instinct pris le dessus...**

**Une nuit folle, de passion, de désir, d'amour...**

**Le matin suivant, un faible rayon de soleil éclaira le Visage de Remus, le réveillant... Il ouvrit à peine les yeux qu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui, il tourna la tête et vit Sirius... nu, allongé, tout comme lui, sur le vieux lit qu'il y avait dans la Cabane... Puis, se souvenant que tout ceci n'êtait qu'une mascarade, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, sa gorge se contracta, et il décida de partir, ne plus revenir, et de se tuer comme il aurait dû le faire un peu plus tôt... Il reconnut dans les yeux de Sirius cet éclat qui raignait quand il venait de faire un sale coup à Rogue, ou quand il venait de prendre son pied avec un fille, et de la laisser tomber, fier...**

**-Ecoute, dit-il**

**-Non, écoute, toi! Répliqua le brun sans que son amant et pu dire quoi que ce soit, je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'avais peur... terriblement peur... de mes sentiments pour toi, alors je t'ai rejeté... Quand j'ai vu que tout le monde avait fait de même, j'ai encore plus senti ma culpabilité, mais j'ai voulu l'ignorer... Cette nuit, je te jure que je n'ai pas fait ça pour me jouer de toi comme tu es surrement en train de le penser, oui, je te connais, mais parce que je t'aime! Il avait dit tout ça avec fougue, alors que la suite de ses paroles, était nettement plus timide, Et si j'ose te le dire, c'est parce que je sais que tu m'aimes... Je suis lâche, car toi tu l'as fait sans aucun filet, et --**

**-Chht... murmura Remus en déposant un doigt sur la bouche de Sirius, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, et pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui importe, maintenant, laisse-moi dormir dans tes bras, je suis très fatigué, et promets-moi d'être là à mon réveil...**

**-Je te le promets, mon loup, je te le promets...**

**Remus, sans que son aimé s'en apperçoive, avait été partagé entre deux envies lorque ce dernier avait parlé: celle de l'étrangler pour l'avoir presque pousser à se suicider, et celle de l'embrasser pour l'aimer et tout lui avouer. Maintenant, il était hors de question qu'il essaie de cesser de vivre, maintenant il avait Sirius, maintenant il était heureux, mais il garderait toujours son poignard à côté de lui, si jamais le brun avait le malheur de lui briser le coeur, parcequ'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui, sans ses bras, sans ses lèvres, sans ses yeux, sans son coeur...**

**FIN! Hiha!**

_**Et voilà! C'est fini! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? J'attends vos reivews avec impatience! **_

_**Kiss à tout le monde!**_

_**D.Arwen Black**_


	2. RAR Mimichang

Alors, la réponse à ma pitite reivew de Mimichang

Bah, si j'ai le temps, j'écrirai une suite (PPPRRROOOMMMIII JJUUURRRREEEE) mais je pensais que l'histoire était bien comme ça, merci de me rapeler les autres lol je les avais complêtement oubliés. Alors, pour savoir comment ça se passe, je vais faire un petit épilogue, et tu verras

Kiss et mici


	3. Epilogue

_**Note: Merci pour vos pitites reivews! Je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment, mais j'ai trouvé un petit bout de temps pour mettre l'épilogue sur la réaction des autres, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, mais je pars sur une base... enfin... dans mon style...**_

_**Épilogue **_

**-Moony! hurla un jeune homme brun à la tignasse très décoiffée, pourquoi?**

**En effet, ce dernier venait de se réveiller sans voir son cher compagnon endormi dans ces bras et cela le contrariait vraiment, surtout pour leur anniversaire... Sirius Black allait se lever pour aller chercher de force son cher et tendre par la peau des quand celui-ci entra dans la chambre, un grand sourire sur son visage angélique, et surtout un grand gâteau au chocolat sur ses blanches mains...**

**Ni une, ni deux, l'animagus chien se jeta sur son loup – en faisant tout de même bien attention à poser le délicat met à côté – et l'attira contre lui. Il sentit le blond enfouire sa tête dans son cou et se laisser aller contre lui...**

**-Nan mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça de me laisser tout seul dans le lit, le matin! Tu voulais que je fasse une crise cardiaque ou quoi, là? J'étais tout perdu sans mon doudou, moi! Fit le brun en prenant une bouille gamine.**

**-Mais j'ai un GROS gâteau pour toi, mon ptit chouchou! Plaisanta Remus sur même ton qu'une mère parlerait à son enfant.**

**La matinée, comme toutes les autres, commença et finit dans la bonne humeur, et quand il fut temps de manger, la table était dressée pour 6 personnes.**

**Les deux tourteraux s'assirent sur une chaise pour attendre les 4 autres personnes, et commencèrent à se faire des caresses, histoire de passer le temps (NDA: nan mais, c'est quoi ces vilains, là!)... quand ils furent interompus par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme rousse tenant un petit nouveau-né dans ses bras, suivie de celui qui semblait être son mari.**

**-Salut, salut, salut! Dirent-ils à leurs deux amis...**

**Au même moment, une grande femme blonde entra avec, à ses côtés, un petit bonhomme blond, un peu rondouillard.**

**Ils avaient tous le sourire, mais cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi...**

_**-Et bien, si c'est comme ça, tu peux te casser, Petigrow, on veut pas d'un mec comme toi avec nous! S'exclama James Potter, très en colère**_

_**-Mais toi, répliqua le petit blond, avant aussi tu savais qu'ils étaient dégoûtants, tu le leurs as dit quand ils nous ont mis au courant, et tu le lui a dit, au monstre, quand il nous a mis au courant!**_

_**-J'étais aveugle, voilà tout! Répliqua le brun, le rouge lui montant aux joues devant l'argument de l'autre**_

_**Et c'était comme ça, jour après jour, depuis que James avait accepté le relation qu'entretenaient Remus et Sirius, il se battait avec Peter pour le lui faire accepter, mais rien...**_

_**Jusqu'au jour où Remus, en ayant assez, dit qu'il s'en, allait, pour régler tout ça...**_

_**Depuis, il se passa bien des choses, mais ils restèrent « amis », et le resteront « toujours »...**_

_**Bah, je sais c'est pas terrible, mais j'avais envie de finir ça, et je suis désolée, mais j'ai vraiment plus le temps décrie...**_

_**Kiss de Wouchouchote, tout le monde!**_


End file.
